Conventionally, leather is used in interior of transportation such as an automobile, an aircraft, a train and a ship, furniture and the like in order to engender a luxurious feeling. In addition, a seam (stitch) made of a twisted yarn, a leather yarn (string) and the like is sometimes arranged in a leather surface. This seam (stitch) can engender a feeling of manual work, and this feeling of manual work can engender a more luxurious feeling in combination with the own appearance of the leather and texture such as a sense of touch.
A product employing such leather is manufactured by a skilled person through manual work, different from a general industrial product, and thus, mass production thereof is difficult and high cost is required. Thus, the leather is currently being employed only in luxury goods or a part of a special interior and sheet of transportation.
Meanwhile, there is a demand for various types of differentiation in furniture or the interior of transportation along with recent diversification in consumer preferences. Recently, resin molded products in which an artificial stitch pattern (seam) is formed in a front surface (design surface) thereof have been developed as an artificial leather member capable of engendering the luxurious feeling in spite of low price in accordance with the above-described circumstance.
A method of manufacturing such resin molded products is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The method of manufacturing the resin molded product disclosed in Patent Literature 1 first forms a first cavity between a common mold portion and a primary mold portion. Next, a resin raw material is injected into the first cavity, and a first member, which includes a plurality of cord seam portions formed to protrude and be arrayed on the front side and a hole portion formed in accordance with each of the cord seam portion, is molded in the first cavity. Next, a second cavity is formed between a secondary mold portion, which seals a protruding end portion of the cord seam portion, and the common mold portion by interchanging the primary mold portion with the secondary mold portion in a state in which the first member remains in the common mold portion. Finally, the resin raw material is injected into the second cavity, and a second member is molded on the front side of the first member in the second cavity. The resin molded product manufactured by the above-described method includes an artificial stitch pattern (seam) formed of the plurality of cord seam portions which protrude from a front surface of the second member and are exposed.